Full Moon
by TutyCullen12
Summary: Luego de que su madre falleciera, Bella viaja a Forks para vivir con su padre. Ahí se encuentra con una de sus mejores amigas, y juntas comienzan un año muy feliz, hasta que en su vida apareció el misterioso Edward Cullen, quien pondrá su mundo al revés.
1. Prefacio

**Hola a toda la comunidad! Para los que no sepan quién soy, mi nombre es TutyCullen12, y llevo aquí en anfictión ya casi un mes como miembro, jeje. Tengo dos historias, la primera es "Entre clases sociales", un fic que actualizo todos los días, la segunda es "Sentimientos ocultos", que es un One-Shot que ya está terminado, y que cuenta con 5 capítulos.**

**Este fic que voy a publicar ahora, que se llama Full Moon, fue el primer fic que escribí sobre Crepúsculo, y la verdad no me animaba a subirlo porque es bastante largo (me ocupé cerca de 90 hojas escritas a mano), pero ya que termine con mi One-Shot, inmediatamente quería iniciar algo nuevo, y este me pareció la mejor opción ya que es my especial para mí. Les voy a subir la sinopsis, y en un rato el primer Capítulo. Ojala lo disfruten.**

**Si les ha gustado, please dejen un review, eso es muy importante para todas las escritoras, ya que así nos damos cuenta lo que les pareció la historia.**

**Un beso grande a todas, nos leemos abajo **

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos fueron creados por la increíble imaginación de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos y les inventó una que otra historia.

Resumen: Isabella había aprendido que el destino a veces puede quitarte las cosas más importantes de tu vida, como así también devolverte esa gran pérdida con hermosas recompensas.

Luego de que su madre falleciera en un desastroso accidente, Bella Swan viaja a Forks para vivir con su padre, un simpático oficial de policías. Ahí se encuentra con una de sus mejores amigas, y juntas comienzan un año muy feliz, acompañados de increíbles y amistosos amigos. Todo era perfecto, hasta que en su vida apareció el misterioso Edward Cullen, quien pondrá su mundo al revés.

Puede alguien tan hermoso y encantador como el ser una bestia que pone en peligro su vida constantemente? Quizá podía serlo, pero ella sabía algo que nadie más comprendía, y era que el jamás podría dañarla, porque el amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra necesidad, y por siempre sería así.

Prefacio:

"A veces me preguntaba si existía algún dolor mucho más poderoso que el de la muerte. La mayoría de las veces, llegaba a convencerme de que en verdad nada podía ser más fuerte que ello. Pero luego descubrí realmente que un corazón roto y destrozado cruelmente por el amor más hermoso de todos, puede ser mucho más insoportable y letal que todo aquello capaz de lastimarte en el mundo, a pesar de que me costaba demasiado convencerme de aquello".


	2. Capítulo 1: Forks

**Hola a toda la comunidad! Para los que no sepan quién soy, mi nombre es TutyCullen12, y llevo aquí en anfictión ya casi un mes como miembro, jeje. Tengo dos historias, la primera es "Entre clases sociales", un fic que actualizo todos los días, la segunda es "Sentimientos ocultos", que es un One-Shot que ya está terminado, y que cuenta con 5 capítulos.**

**Este fic que voy a publicar ahora, que se llama Full Moon, fue el primer fic que escribí sobre Crepúsculo, y la verdad no me animaba a subirlo porque es bastante largo (me ocupé cerca de 90 hojas escritas a mano), pero ya que termine con mi One-Shot, inmediatamente quería iniciar algo nuevo, y este me pareció la mejor opción ya que es my especial para mí. Les voy a subir la sinopsis, y en un rato el primer Capítulo. Ojala lo disfruten.**

**Si les ha gustado, please dejen un review, eso es muy importante para todas las escritoras, ya que así nos damos cuenta lo que les pareció la historia.**

**Un beso grande a todas, nos leemos abajo **

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos fueron creados por la increíble imaginación de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos y les inventó una que otra historia.

Resumen: Isabella había aprendido que el destino a veces puede quitarte las cosas más importantes de tu vida, como así también devolverte esa gran pérdida con hermosas recompensas.

Luego de que su madre falleciera en un desastroso accidente, Bella Swan viaja a Forks para vivir con su padre, un simpático oficial de policías. Ahí se encuentra con una de sus mejores amigas, y juntas comienzan un año muy feliz, acompañados de increíbles y amistosos amigos. Todo era perfecto, hasta que en su vida apareció el misterioso Edward Cullen, quien pondrá su mundo al revés.

Puede alguien tan hermoso y encantador como el ser una bestia que pone en peligro su vida constantemente? Quizá podía serlo, pero ella sabía algo que nadie más comprendía, y era que el jamás podría dañarla, porque el amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra necesidad, y por siempre sería así.

**CAPÍTULO 1: FORKS**

**-Me encuentro perfectamente, papá, susurré tratando de ocultar mi frustración con una enorme sonrisa. **

**El tiempo seguía avanzando, y a menos de que convenciera a Charlie de que nada malo sucedía conmigo, el no dejaría de sospechar acerca de mi estado, y no me permitiría escapar de sus protectoras garras paternas para así poder ir a mi nueva Secundaria.**

**-Cariño, que tal si mejor te quedas en casa hoy? Mañana podrás ir al instituto si tú quieres, pero creo que todavía necesitas acostumbrarte a tu nuevo hogar… Tal vez podríamos ir al centro a saludar a unos cuantos oficiales. Relacionarte con tu entorno te hará muy bien.**

**El tenía razón. Solamente habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que mi avión había aterrizado en Washintong, y lo mejor para mí sería descansar un poco, recuperar horas de sueño, y desempacar algunas maletas, pero aunque ni siquiera tenía apenas ni una pizca de interés por conocer mi nuevo colegio, supuse que sería mucho mejor ir a tratar de despejar un poco mi cabeza, y conocer gente nueva, antes que quedarme escuchando la aburrida plática de mi joven padre, acerca de lo sobrevalorada que estaba la vida adolescente en ese momento, y de cómo ir a una sesión con un psicólogo me ayudaría a mejorar mi manera de pensar, luego de los hechos que habían sucedido.**

**Pero que escusa perfecta sería capaz de inventar yo, alguien que carecía completamente de la habilidad de mentir, para poder convencer al terco y tierno Charlie, y así lograr escapar de la incómoda tarde que me esperaría de no ir a la escuela?**

**No necesitaba pensar mucho, mi padre solía ser un poco ingenuo cuando un asunto mayor ocupada su atolondrada cabeza, y la preocupación que él sentía por mí en ese momento era un asunto superior a cualquier otro. Solo bastaba con algunas cortas palabras y una que otra de mis convincentes sonrisas para poder escaparme del Jefe de policías Swan, pero aún así, sabía que algo saldría mal, y él se enteraría de mi engaño.**

**Forks era un pueblo demasiado pequeño para mi gusto.**

**-De veras, papá. Quiero ir al Instituto! Tal vez podría conocer a más personas y hacer nuevos amigos. Además las clases ya comenzaron hace unos cuantos meses, y no quiero atrasarme más de lo que ya lo estoy.**

**Casi de inmediato noté como su expresión se ablandaba… Un brillo reluciente e insoportable se apoderó de sus ojos y hasta pude apreciar una pequeña pero casi inexistente sonrisa en sus labios.**

**Me relajé al darme cuenta de que al menos había sonado convincente.**

**-De acuerdo, pero prométeme que regresarás temprano y pasarás tiempo de caridad conmigo.**

**-Seguro. **

**Depositó un dulce beso en mi frente y luego de abrazarme fuertemente me dejo ir. Suspiré, al menos había conseguido recuperar mi libertad.**

**Caminé lentamente hasta mi nuevo-viejo auto, tratando de no resbalarme con el hielo que se había formado en la acera, tratando de no resbalarme y evitando caerme al suelo debido a esa maldita agua de lluvia congelada en el sendero que conducía desde mi casa hasta el pequeño estacionamiento que se encontraba a un lado.**

**El carro no era la gran cosa, simplemente un viejo Mustang color arándano, un poco tosco pero en perfecto estado. Ese auto había pertenecido a mi madre en su adolescencia, por lo que mi padre consideró que sería algo muy especial que yo lo adquiriera cuando tuviese la edad suficiente para conducirlo, edad que había alcanzado algunos meses atrás.**

**Abrí la puerta y arrojé mi bolso dentro de el, mientras que la lluvia comenzaba a empapar mi cabello, dejando pequeñas gotitas de agua adheridas a él.**

**-Conduce con cuidado!, las calles deben estar…**

**-Congeladas, lo sé. Adiós, grité despidiéndome de él mientras comenzaba a alejarme por la carretera con algo más de velocidad de la que él en verdad esperaba que yo condujera.**


	3. Capítulo 2: Mel

**Hola chicas! Volví! Aquí voy a subir otro nuevo cap. de esta historia. La verdad no actualice porque he estado estudiando para exámenes finales, y ayer pude agregar un nuevo cap. de mi otro fic, así que hoy le toca a este. Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews, la verdad estoy muy feliz **

**Un beso grande a todas, nos leemos abajo **

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos fueron creados por la increíble imaginación de la fabulosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un poquito con ellos y les inventó una que otra historia.

Resumen: Isabella había aprendido que el destino a veces puede quitarte las cosas más importantes de tu vida, como así también devolverte esa gran pérdida con hermosas recompensas.

Luego de que su madre falleciera en un desastroso accidente, Bella Swan viaja a Forks para vivir con su padre, un simpático oficial de policías. Ahí se encuentra con una de sus mejores amigas, y juntas comienzan un año muy feliz, acompañados de increíbles y amistosos amigos. Todo era perfecto, hasta que en su vida apareció el misterioso Edward Cullen, quien pondrá su mundo al revés.

Puede alguien tan hermoso y encantador como el ser una bestia que pone en peligro su vida constantemente? Quizá podía serlo, pero ella sabía algo que nadie más comprendía, y era que el jamás podría dañarla, porque el amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro era mucho más fuerte que cualquier otra necesidad, y por siempre sería así.

**CAPÍTULO 2: Mel.**

**En mi cabeza me debatí entre si ir al instituto, como le había prometido a mi padre, o si por el contrario, era mejor escaparme y visitar algún museo o alguna biblioteca en el lugar. Pero me encontraba en una completa y terrible desventaja.**

**Forks era una pequeña ciudad dentro de Washintong. Con un clima lluvioso casi todo el año, su cielo siempre permanecía gris y nublado, pero por más que solamente fuese un pequeño y acogedor pueblo, todo eso era nuevo para mí, por lo que el único camino que conocía era la carretera desde mi casa hasta el instituto, y del instituto hasta mi casa.**

**Debería ir al colegio, pues no tenía otra opción, a menos que quisiera arriesgarme a explorar por mi cuenta y terminar quien sabe donde!**

**Tenía mi vista fija mirando hacia el frente. Trataba de guardar la melancolía que casi siempre se apoderaba de mí dentro de mi cuerpo, pero me era imposible.**

**Antes de mudarme a Washintong, había vivido en Arizona. Nada se comparaba a pasar un día en Phoenix, con el sol bronceándote la piel y el calor acariciando tus mejillas. Era como estar en el paraíso…**

**Forks, en cambio, era todo lo contrario… El viento era frío y fuerte, mientras que la habitual lluvia congelada se convertía en fastidiosa nieve, cubriéndolo absolutamente todo.**

**Era algo relativamente extremo, como vivir siempre en invierno, pero aunque no hacía mucho tiempo que vivía ahí (ni siquiera un solo día), imaginaba que el clima no podría ser tan insoportable como mi madre siempre lo había descripto. **

**Finalmente, doblé cuidadosamente en una esquina, tratando de maniobrar el pesado carro, mientras mis manos se resbalaban por el volante y mis pies cubiertos por unos altísimos tacones color carbón, trataban de esforzarse para no estrellarnos.**

**Ingresé al aparcamiento de la secundaria de Forks, y para mi propia suerte, pude notar que habían muchos autos en el estacionamiento, por lo que supuse que debido al duro frio que atacaba a la ciudad ese día, la mayoría de los adolescentes del pueblo se habían ausentado, dejando así varias plazas libres, la cantidad necesaria como para poder estacionar sin ocasionar ningún accidente.**

**Luego de la increíble hazaña que acababa de realizar (o al menos increíble para mi), me dispuse a tomar mi bolso para así descender y caminar hasta mi salón de clases, pero una simpática chica con los cabellos de un tono rojizo oscuro, comenzó a correr hacia mi muy alegre, distrayéndome casi de inmediato.**

**-Bella! , gritaba muy feliz. De haber sido cualquier otra persona de seguro huiría aterrada creyendo que esa chica era una psicópata o algo parecido, pero aunque me costaba horrores creer que era ella, me dí cuenta casi de inmediato que se trataba de mi prima, Melanie.**

**Demasiado feliz como para creerlo, bajé apurada el auto, olvidando por completo mis finos tacones y el hielo del suelo.**

**Cuando Mel se encontraba a solo algunos pasos de mi, traté de correr para abrazarla fuertemente, pero mi torpeza me ganó una vez más, y mis tacones chirriaron contra el congelado piso.**

**Por suerte, mi prima llegó justo a tiempo para sostenerme, antes de ocasionar mi primera humillación en Forks.**

**-Demonios, odio esto, susurre apretando los finos brazos de Mel al mismo tiempo en que apoyaba mis pies firmemente una vez más.**

**-Tranquila, para mañana ya caminaras como si esto fuese arena, o eso espero.**

**Levanté la vista y le sonreí alegremente.**

**-No puedo creer que estés aquí! , has cambiado tanto que casi no pude reconocerte!.**

**Melanie era insoportablemente alegre, simpática y juguetona. No éramos primas realmente, al menos no por lazos de sangre. Nos habíamos conocido en un viaje que yo y mi madre habíamos realizado a Hawai por cuestiones de su trabajo, mientras que ella solo había viajado para visitar a su abuelo, un viejo surfista retirado. Casi de inmediato nos dimos cuenta de que éramos totalmente diferentes, lo único que compartíamos era nuestro amor por la playa y el sol, pero aun así nos encantaba pasar tiempo juntas, por lo que nos convertimos en grandes amigas.**

**La última vez que la había visto había sido hacía unos cuantos años atrás, y ni siquiera se asemejaba al viejo concepto de Mel que yo había guardado en mi memoria por tanto tiempo.**

**-Si no fuera por tu molesta y chillona voz, habría creído que eras una loca demente!.**

**Ella rio y me abrazo. En general odiaba cualquier muestra de cariño que a mí se refiriera, pero en ese momento, por más que quisiera negarlo, un abrazo era el regalo ideal para mí.**


	4. Importante

Hola chicas, la verdad es que me cuesta un poco decirles esto, pero suspenderé por un tiempo este fic. Lo que sucede es que en esta semana comienzo con exámenes finales, y apenas tendre tiempo para actualizar "Entre clases sociales", asi que me tomare por lo menos dos o tres semanas, que es la duración de todos los exámenes. Prometo que volveré pronto


End file.
